Guardians of Hyrule
by Forgottenechoes343
Summary: Hyrule is covered in a pall of twilight, waiting on the legendary hero to resurface. This time the armies are greater and the advance surer than ever before. In addition to the fated three another blessed trio rises to defend Hyrule while awaiting the hero's victory. Will Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love be able to keep them alive long enough to aid in reclaiming Hyrule?


Guardians of Hyrule

The Sacred Realm, a place of legends echoing through time. Always under the protection of the fated pair, chosen by the goddesses; and the birthplace of an unspeakable evil. The land of Hyrule, the very resting place of this realm, is once more besieged by darkness, a great pall which leaves people as spirits and saps their will to survive. Three are gifted with divine might: power, wisdom, and courage; but another three are gifted with ancient arts left by a past hero, and blessed with the power to resist the effects of Twilight.

"Behind you!" Shouted Inri, who was standing on a ledge above the narrow canyon. Saria spun around, dropping to one knee, throwing her bow over her shoulder, and drawing her curved shortsword even as she began a slash. Her maneuver caught the creature behind her off guard, and it stood dumbly with its cudgel raised as the slender blade slid across its stomach. Before the creature could even process the wound she punched out, catching it in the jaw with her blade's pommel and sending it over the edge of the narrow arc of stone into the gorge below. She returned the sword in her right hand to its sheathe on her hip as her left began to glow with a green light. She touched the ground and wind rushed around her, briefly blocking out the chaotic sounds of battle, as she warped to the ledge next to Inri. He grinned as she readied her bow. "Cutting it a little close there Saria."

"Farore's Wind protects me." She replied casually as she drew an arrow to her cheek, lined up the shot, and released. The bladed head pierced through the eye of one of the remaining creatures, straight through the gap of the odd faceplates they wore.

"Really though, you were supposed to get them all trapped on one end of the chokepoint ." Inri retorted, rolling his eyes, as she drew another arrow out of the quiver and nocked it in a single motion. "You worry too much. Besides I have a good lookout." She said, drawing back the bow again and letting the arrow fly. It took one of the two remaining, fleeing creatures in the spine, knocking it into its panicked brethren and throwing the pair into the gorge.

"Nice shot" Inri said, at the same time Saria shouted "Damn it all! My arrow fell!"

Inri shrugged and moved to climb from the ledge, but then stopped. "Something's coming, and fast." He said. "Also there is a person who also has not become a spirit approaching from the opposite direction"

"I only have three arrows left Inri." Saria said calmly, gesturing to her nearly depleted quiver.

"Fine, my turn then." He replied, descending from the ledge quickly. His hand slipped into a pouch on his belt and brought out a smooth, oval object as he watched for the approach of his quarry. His wait was not long, a cart guarded by twelve of the creatures was rolling along at a steady pace. Before they registered his presence he ran forward, casting the special Deku nut in his hand underneath the giant boar that was pulling the cart. A bright flash blinded and stunned the animal, causing it to step back and tangle itself in its harness. His hands flashed to the twin double sheathes on the back of his belt and drew two throwing knives. A simultaneous throw of both weapons ended the breath of two of the guards. Following the motion he grabbed a line of the harness and jumped onto the cart, throwing the driver off with a kick, leaping inside the covered cart without stopping.

Five pale green lights floated dismally inside the cart. Inri cast a quick spell that allowed him to briefly see and interact with the spirits trapped in the pall of Twilight. They were mere children, though the older girl was of roughly seventeen years. They started in surprise at seeing the stranger appear suddenly. He spoke quickly while his hands began to glow blue. "Your captors are distracted and confused. If you go now you can escape, grab the horses tied behind the cart and go." He cast his spell on the timid, blond haired boy. A blue light formed a protective barrier around him in the shape of a quartz crystal. "That spell is called Nayru's Love, it will keep you safe temporarily, stay inside its light." He said, drawing the second pair of throwing knives from his belt, using one to dispatch a creature that had tried climbing into the cart. With the second knife he cut the reigns off the horses after they had climbed on.

As the children galloped away he ran to the other side of the cart, almost clearing the ring of creatures. He hit the ground heavily and went into a roll, when he came into a crouch ready to run a monster was waiting, swinging its club down. Suddenly it jolted straight and fell, an arrow protruding from the back of its skull. Saria grabbed him and cast Farore's Wind a second time, warping them back to the ledge. They quickly fled down the pass they had used to reach the ledge before the ambush.

Author's Note: This is set in the game Twilight Princess and bow againgood lookout."ocis my first fanfic, let me know what you think. As a rule the canon material is Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess.

-Forgottenechoes343


End file.
